Letting Loose
by PearLynn
Summary: Tumblr request. Zuko takes Katara to a party, and she lets go with some tequila. Based off of the party scene in 10 Things I Hate About You.


Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or 10 Things I Hate About You.

_**A/N **This was a tumblr request by zukes-babe. Hope you all enjoy! And yes, I'm aware this is almost EXACTLY what happens in the movie, minus the part where Cameron comes up to Patrick and talks to him. I really don't care._

**Letting Loose **

* * *

><p>Zuko saw her over the throng of people, grabbing another shot glass of tequila from the tray held up by a sophomore. She downed it in one gulp without even flinching, then grabbed a second glass and swallowed it just as fast. He pushed through the crowd, then put his hand on her shoulder as she reached for a third shot.<p>

"Kat!" He put his hand on top of hers as he shouted over the music, "Maybe you should let me have it."

Fiercely refusing, Katara shoved him away and slurred, "No! This one's mine!"

Zuko watched, frustrated, as she finished the shot and went into the other room. And as he ran his hand through his hair and let out a big huff of air, Jet came up to him and clapped him on the shoulder, grinning ear to ear. "My man! How did you get her to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Act like a human!"

Before he could reply, the music was turned up and Zuko saw Katara climb up onto a table out of the corner of his eye. She began gyrating to the beat and Jet whooped with joy as he went over to cheer her on further.

Zuko followed, watching as the onlookers kept clapping for her impromptu dance. He couldn't understand why they kept cheering, or why Jet was suddenly chummy with him and slapping him on the back as he exclaimed about how great it was that Katara was doing this.

Down on her knees now, Katara was practically humping the table as she swung her hair back and forth. For some reason, Zuko was starting to feel something akin to jealousy as the eyes of multiple sleazy jocks mentally undressed her.

Before he could act on that feeling, Katara stood back up and whacked her head on the chandelier. She wobbled for a second before her legs buckled and she almost fell off the table. Instincts kicked in and Zuko bounded over and swooped her up into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded lazily, then stood up straight. "'M fine."

Just as his hands left her back, she fell backwards against him once more. He rolled his eyes and pulled her arm over his shoulders, then led her away. "You're not fine. Come on."

She walked with him without a fight, but vocally objected, "I just need to lie down somewhere."

Rolling his eyes again, Zuko countered, "Uh huh, and if you lie down then you'll go to sleep."

Katara snickered. "Sleep is good."

"Not if you have a concussion," Zuko shouted, leading her outside and away from the other party goers. He found a bench and wordlessly brought her in that direction. He squared her shoulders and gently pushed her down. "Here. Sit."

She plopped down with a goofy smile, not saying another word. And just as Zuko stood up to get her some water, she slouched over and fell off the bench. He caught her again, then lifted her back up and stood her up once more.

"Come on."

"Why?" she grumbled, but obediently followed his lead. Silently, she allowed him to bring her away from the loud noises of the the time they were crossing the grassy knoll in front of the mansion, she scoffed and groaned, "This is so patronizing."

Zuko chuckled and said, "Leave it to you to use big words when you're hammered."

Katara broke away from his grip and began walking on her own. She fell over, then struggled to her feet and looked up towards him. "Why are you doing this?"

He helped her back up and then led her further, keeping his hand on the small of her back. "I told you, you probably have a concussion."

They started heading for a swingset near the garden by the front gate when she said, almost sadly, "You don't care that I never wake up."

"Sure I do."

She turned on her heel and faced him fully. "Why?"

He grabbed her hands, steadying her, and replied sarcastically, "Because then I'd have to start taking out girls that actually like me."

Grinning, Katara leaned forward and mumbled, "Like you could find one."

He smirked and replied, "Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?"

Missing the joke, Katara's eyes closed and she wobbled and leaned towards the swings. "Let me sit down."

"Alright," he helped her sit down, but almost instantly she lost her balance and fell backwards. Like always, he caught her and helped her back up. _This is like taking care of a toddler._

She laughed, but didn't say anything more. Instead, Zuko sat on the adjacent swing and began gently swinging himself back and forth- an action Katara mimicked almost absentmindedly.

He heaved a big sigh and looked over to her, seeing her solemn face. Taking this as the opportune moment, he took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Why do you let him get to you?"

Instantly, she replied, "Who?"

"Jet."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I hate him."

He sighed and shook his head. "Well you chose the perfect revenge: mainline tequila."

They looked at each other, silent for a moment, before sharing a small chuckle. She began swinging herself more and replied, "Well, you know what they say..."

She didn't add anything else, so Zuko smiled and asked, "No, I don't. What do they say?"

Still, Katara was quiet. So Zuko turned towards her, only to see her passed out against the chains of the swing. He immediately bolted up from his seat and crouched in front of her. He patted her face a few times and shook her as he shouted, "No, no, no, no, Katara! Wake up! Look at me!"

He slapped her cheeks and then cupped her face in between his hands and murmured to her, "Listen to me, Katara, open your eyes!"

Slowly, her blue eyes peeled open- bleary as she stared at him. It seemed as if amazement filled them as she stared him down for a long moment. They locked eyes, her mesmerized and him so interested in what she had found there. He assumed at first she was staring at his scar, but her eyes flickered back and forth, looking at both of his, and it reassured him of otherwise.

A smile grew on her face, making his heart jump just a little in his chest, and she said softly, "Hey… your eyes have some gold in them."

He returned her smile, not believing _that _was what had hypnotized her so deeply. And just as he opened his mouth to reply with what would probably be corny and grossly romantic- why he didn't know- Katara hunched over and threw up.

All over his new leather shoes.


End file.
